


Девять колец Воса (The Nine Rings of Vos)

by zantsu



Series: Nine Rings of Vos [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Старскрима есть пунктик на счет тех мехов, которые заявляют о своей вечной любви к нему. Это было забавно в первые полдюжины раз. Теперь же это просто раздражает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять колец Воса (The Nine Rings of Vos)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Rings of Vos (In which Starscream is being courted!)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29515) by Sanjuno Shori Niko. 



> Предупреждения (от переводчика, да): слеш, местами ангст, AU.  
> Пейринг: вся первая Триада (P'n'P)
> 
> Аннотация (от переводчика): это одна из глав в огромном цикле под названием "Девять колец Воса", часть первая "Угнетение" (The Nine Rings of Vos: Oppression). Не знаю, буду ли переводить дальше, но именно эта глава зацепила. 
> 
> Данный фик переводится ОЧЕНЬ медленно, поэтому, если вы влюбитесь в него, знайте, прода будет еще оооочень не скоро.

**Глава...**

**…в которой за Старскримом ухаживают!**  
  
 _Часть первая: Шок и Отказ_  
  
Не смотря на то, что это был первый раз, когда он перезаряжался на нормальной платформе в течение последних ворн, отдыхал Старскрим неспокойно, мучаемый сожалениями и плохими воспоминаниями.   
  
 _Сикер был юным, едва достигшим совершеннолетия, согласно стандартам его вида. И хотя Старскрим любил свою сестру, свой город, свою семью и приятелей Сикеров – он должен был **уйти**. Его преследовала навязчивая идея, что если он сможет найти нужную планету, где Сикеры смогут  **жить** … Больше никаких указов Совета. Больше никаких правительственных рейдов. Больше никаких потерянных и украденных Сикерлетов. Больше никаких разорванных, разбитых связей. Оно  **существовало** где-то, это безопасное для них место, где-то там, в огромной черноте… и если его там не было, если Праймус хочет, чтобы они оставались на Кибертроне, они  **найдут** способ сделать город безопасным для нации Сикеров. В конце концов, не это ли было то, зачем они были созданы? Что бы  **искать**?_  
  
 _Поэтому, Старскрим прорвался через Летную Академию, прожег путь сквозь Военную Академию, подрался и **победил** за право вступить в Академию Наук. Создатели Старскрима были озадачены целями своего творения, почему он был так решительно настроен покинуть Вос и почему он не проявлял интереса в поиске своей триады. Слиптрим просто смотрела на него, с пониманием в оптике, желая ему всего наилучшего._  
  
 _Старскрим работал до изнемождения, чтобы сохранить место в Академии Наук. Укрощая свой норовистый темперамент, избегая ненужных столкновений с инструкторами и другими студентами до тех пор, пока ему наконец-то, **наконец-то** , не дали место в исследовательской команде. Его партнер был намного старше Старскрима, не то, что сам мех  **знал** об этом маленьком любопытном факте. Личные документы Сикера были очень осторожно подправлены, чтобы удержать правительство от желания посмотреть, откуда пришли их новые члены. Помогало также и то, что не так много посторонних могли отличить одного Сикера от другого, не обращая внимания на раскраску._  
  
 _Стоя в дверях своей лаборатории, Старскрим рассматривал своего нового «напарника по лаборатории». Судя по размерам его корпуса и ширине белых крыльев, мех трансформировался во что-то похожее на шатл… Отлично. Это объясняло, почему их было только двое в команде, когда в большинство исследовательских групп входило три или более мехов, просто на случай аварии. Это также объясняло, почему Старскрим был поставлен в пару с ним. Шатл должен быть партнером другого летающего трансформера, а большинство шатлов выбирало транспорт или инженерию вместо науки. Видимо, Совет ученых нашел выход из этой дилеммы просто сведя двух неудачников вместе и убрав их с дороги._  
  
 _\- Хм, привет? – решился Старскрим, до сих пор стесненных тонами устаревшего Общего Кибертронского, - мне сказали встретить моего партнера здесь?_  
  
 _\- Вы, должно быть, Старскрим! – большой белый шатл улыбнулся приветливо._  
  
 _Не смотря на то, что он тщательно искал, Старскрим не увидел ни неприязни шаттла на тот факт, что он был напарником военной модели, ни гнева, маскирующего сжигающую ревность, которую испытывали многие гражданские джеты при виде Сикера. От него исходило только неподдельное удовольствие от встречи с кем-то новым. Если большой шаттл и чувствовал что-нибудь негативное по отношению к Старскриму, то он прятал это **очень** хорошо. Больший мех улыбнулся и пригласил Старскрима войти:_  
 _\- Мое имя – Скайфаер. Приятно познакомиться. Надеюсь, мы отлично сработаемся._  
  
 _\- Конечно, - вглядываясь в первое по-настоящему дружелюбное лицо с тех пор, как он покинул Вос, Старскрим подумал, что, в конце концов, его цель может быть не настолько недостижима. Скайфаер, должно быть, принял немногословность Старскрима за застенчивость, а не за высокомерие, и Старскрим был уверен, что сможет убедить большой шаттл поучаствовать в одном из внепланетных путешествий. Удовлетворенная улыбка искривила губы Старскрима:_  
 _\- Взаимно._  
  
Старскрим нахмурился, его двигатели на миг издали еда слышный страдающий стон, в то время как он поменял позу на перезарядной платформе.  
  
 _Адаптационный период прошел быстро. Старскрим сумел-таки подавить желание спрятаться, сосредотачивая свое внимание на Скайфаере, тем самым, отвлекая себя от меха, наблюдавшего за его взаимодействием со Скайфаером и оценивающего их устойчивость, как команды. Говорить с большим белым мехом было достаточно приятно, но Старскрим никогда не забывал, что за ними следят недоброжелательные оптики. Скайфаер, казалось, подобного не замечал._  
  
 _\- Старскрим?_  
 _Скайфаер всегда был таким осторожным, когда он говорил со своим новым партнером. Казалось, что шаттл **решил** -таки, что Старскрим был просто робок._  
 _\- Почему ты выбрал исследование космоса?_  
  
 _\- Что ж,... – протянул Старскрим, медля: он должен был ответить Скайфаеру хотя бы как-нибудь («Я хочу взять свой народ и покинуть Кибертрон», «Я хочу быть свободен от всего, за исключением своего имени», «Я устал от ежедневной рутины»); вместо правды, Старскрим сказал своему возможно-другу с большой искренностью: «Я хочу открывать новые вещи. Те, которые **никто** не видел прежде. Я – Сикер, предполагается, что я  **ищу** , и мне нравится наука»._  
  
Когти помяли подзаряжающую подушку, Старскрим протяжно простонал, когда файл памяти проигрался, и он, не просыпаясь, погрузился в другое воспоминание.  
  
 _\- Скайфаер!_  
 _Старскрим искал, не смотря на густую белую метель, неистово посылая всевозможные виды сигналов и прогоняя все мыслимые типы сканов, на которые он был способен, включая и те, которые он придумывал прямо на месте. Но, не смотря на его мощные сенсоры, Скайфаер просто исчез._  
 _\- Ответь мне, ты, транспортно-процессорный идиот!_  
  
 _Его энергетические уровни продолжали тревожно снижаться, и у Старскрима не осталось другого выхода, как отказаться от своего поиска. Крик великой скорби потонул в пустоте между звезд, когда Старскрим задал курс на Кибертрон. Старскрим обнаружил много, много мест, где можно было добыть или собрать энергон, пока он путешествовал со Скайфаером в течении множества ворн. Большинство из которых находилось на **очень хорошем**  отдалении от Кибертронской империи. Скайфаер был лишь озабочен научными открытиями и упорядочиванием их, к большому облегчению Старскрима. Он не хотел  **устраивать** «несчастный случай» большому меху, который составил достаточно приятную компанию для Чужака. Но все это отныне не имело  **никакого** значения. Без Скайфаера, Совет предпримет решительные меры против Старскрима, и тот, скорее всего, потеряет свое место в Академии Наук. Пройдут годы, прежде чем он сможет покинуть планету снова, проклятье. Скайфаер, большой слепой идиот, смог-таки разрушить  **все** своей выходкой! _  
  
Старскрим зарычал, лицо с потушенной оптикой исказилось от досады.   
  
 _Все обернулось еще хуже, чем он предполагал, когда возвращался обратно на Кибертрон. Утомленный от путешествия и с тяжелой Искрой от разочарования, Старскрим **все еще**  боролся настолько сильно, насколько мог. Старскрим не был уверен, что вообще знает, как  **прекратить** бороться._  
  
 _\- За подозрение в причастности к дезактивации Научного исследователя Скайфаера, Вы отстранены от Академии Наук, Сикер._  
 _Официальный вердикт был провозглашен с большим удовольствием со стороны коррумпированного лакея правительства. Отвратительный маленький наземник даже не удосужился назвать Старскрима по имени._  
  
 _\- Скайфаер не мертв! – Прорычал Старскрим почти в тысячный раз, - отправьте поисковую команду!_  
  
 _\- Это будет невероятной тратой ресурсов, - дрон-выскочка скорчил маленькую недовольную гримаску неприязни оттого, что Старскрим был все еще здесь, - покиньте помещение или я вызову охрану._  
  
Ярко-красная оптика вспыхнула, активируясь, и осветила темную комнату отдыха, когда Старскрима выкинуло из перезарядки. Со скрежетом, Старскрим покинул платформу в поиске энергона, стремясь отогнать воспоминания о разочаровании.  
  
 _\- Скайфаер, - вскипел Старскрим, отвергая свою боль, - **не** настолько значителен в великом Плане.  **Да** , так стало немного сложнее, но я уже знаю, где находятся ресурсы энергона. И с этим знанием я практически преуспел. Скайфаер  **не** был настолько важен, кроме того, что он мог,  **мог** бы стать кем-то вроде друга._  
  
/…/  
  
Джетфаер вытащил протестующего Старскрима из апартаментов Слипстрим. Со своей стороны, Слипстрим насмешливо помахала рукой на прощанье, когда ее, проклинающего все на свете, маленького братика волок брат ее бондмейта.   
  
\- Поразвлекайтесь там, флэдгелинги! – Прокричала Слипстрим им вслед, потом развернулась, чтобы уйти с Оверкастом. Великий фестиваль случался раз в десять ворн, лишь небольшие праздники проводились между декадами. Единственная вещь, с которой Совет не мог справиться без принятия мер на уровне, на котором они были не готовы их регулировать, являлась религия. Поэтому каждый Сикер получал увольнительную, дабы вернуться в Вос во время Великого фестиваля. В связи с этим, каждый Сикер, все еще ищущий одного или обоих своих сотриадников, ожидал Фестиваль с большим волнением, и перебирался в главный город. Слипстрим и Оверкаст, все еще открытая триада, не были исключением. Старскрим желал своей сестре удачи, но сам хотел быть где-нибудь в другом месте.  
  
Джетфаер был тих, пока они гуляли, посылая в сторону Старскрима взгляды полные надежды. Старскрим не мог не испытывать чувство досады: Джетфаер однажды уже пробовал ухаживать за Старскримом, прежде чем трехцветный Сикер покинул Вос, но Старскрим тогда ничего не почувствовал и отказал своему другу. Джетфаер не был вингмэйтом Старскрима, как бы тот того не жаждал. Где-то там, возможно, его ждал Сикер,  _похожий_ на Старскрима, который  _был_ предназначен Джетфаеру. Это  _невероятно_  раздражало, и Старскрим не был в настроении мириться с томными взглядами Джетфаера, будто бы Старскрим внезапно прыгнет в объятья Джетфаера, почувствовав то, на что даже и намека раньше не было.  
  
Разочарованный сверх всякой меры, Старскрим трансформировался без предупреждения и взмыл в высь, дабы забыться в воздушном танце. Джетфаер оставлен позади, забытый и отвергнутый, пока Старскрим посвятил себя небу, бросая вызов тем, кто был возле него, летать с ним. По крайней мере, удовольствие от полета не покинуло его.   
  
/…/  
  
Скайварп провентилировал воздух через системы, опознавая по жестам Тандеркрэкера, что тот готов войти в «размышляющий» режим. Настолько, насколько Скайварп любил своего вингмэйта, временами, он считал, что синий Сикер слишком быстро терял веру. Да, они были вместе уже более чем с четверть мегаворна без единого признака третьего, но их пара была бесценна в этом аспекте. Их сокласникам потребовалось четыре или пять ворн, после того как Скайварп и Тандеркрэкер встретились и стали парой, прежде чем просто  _начать_ чувствовать притяжение, которое активировало их триадные протоколы.  
  
Вой двигателей, многообещающая провокация и чарующая наглость джета, заставили Скайварпа посмотреть на воздушный танец с любопытством. Только один вид воздушного танцора, быстрого выдающегося серебряно-красного соблазна, заставил турбины Скайварпа покалывать, пока он смотрел, как тот другой завоевывает небосвод.   
  
\- Эй, глянь-ка на  _это_.  
Чистое восхищение в голосе Скайварпа подтолкнуло Тандеркрэкера тоже посмотреть в небо. Две пары жадной красной оптики зафиксировалась на бледном отсвете крыльев. Центр преданного внимания двух Сикеров закричал, торжествуя, когда другой претендент отлетел в сторону, не способный продолжать в том же духе, скользя по ветру. Слишком быстрый, слишком грациозный, победитель превзошел их всех в силе и изящности, и мастерстве.  
  
\- Впечатляет, - промурлыкал Тандеркрэкер, соглашаясь, все земное забыто перед лицом такого зрелища, ловя взгляд, который Скайварп кинул в его сторону, вопрошая.  
\- Рискнем?  
  
\- Давай. - Скайварп оскалился, и прыгнул вперед, идеально синхронизировавшись со своим супругом, взлетая в небо, пролетая группу резвящихся воздушных танцоров к свободному пространству рядом с одиноким Сикером, надвигаясь на мерцание серебра, что завлекло их.  
  
Тот, кто превзошел их всех, - и поэтому летал один – был внезапно притеснен с обеих сторон. Пронзительно крича в оскорблении – как они  _посмели_  считать себя достойными него?! - серебряный сикер увернулся и начал показ высшего пилотажа, который уже оставил всех претендентов далеко позади его конденсационного следа...   
  
...но не этих двух новоприбывших.   
  
Черный и фиолетовый, синий и белый, они переплетали свои узоры полета с маневрами серебряного. Не пытаясь скопировать, они вели танец плавно, следую своим собственным маршрутам. Медленно, неизбежно танец становился все сложнее, но когда это произошло, серебряный постепенно перестал летать супротив фиолетового и синего, чтобы летать  _вместе_ с ними.   
  
Изменение отношения сказывалось. То, что прежде было изумительным представлением, стало выдающимся. Три Сикера сходились вместе, разлетались врозь и перестраивались в воздушном балете, который лишь немногие пытались повторить. Скоро, никто более не пробовал. Количество других танцоров таяло до тех пор, пока в воздухе не остались только те трое. Потрясающее чувство ветра, бьющего по крыльям, триумф двигателей, рев турбин – эмоции, получаемые во время танца, затмили весь остальной мир.  
  
Реальность ворвалась крайне грубо, приобретая форму низких уровней энергона и перегрузки систем. Как одно целое, они сгруппировались и упали на один из балконов, слишком уставшие, чтобы заметить, как другие танцоры освобождали им путь с уважительным или благоговейным опусканием своих крыльев.  
  
Как только они приземлились, неосознанно элегантно трансформировались и коснулись поверхности, подлизывающийся поклонники поднесли им подарки в виде энергоновых кубов.   
  
Гордясь собой, Скайварп поблагодарил зрителей, прежде чем он и Тандеркрэкер последовали к месту приземления их партнера по танцам. Странно, но серебряный Сикер, казалось, был более заинтересован в своем кубе, нежели в похвалах, которыми осыпала его влюбленная толпа.  
  
\- Эй, хочешь пойти в местечко попросторнее? – Пригласил Скайварп, узнавая по нервным дерганьям элеронов, что серебряный Сикер, должно быть, только что вернулся со слишком долгого пребывания за пределами планеты.  
  
\- Это было бы неплохо, - трехцветный Сикер согласился низким скрежетом (Скайварп задрожал,  _миленький_ голосок), бросая в сторону Скайварпа настороженный взгляд. Скайварп продолжал поддержать образ вежливого, интересующегося в хорошем партнере по танцам меха. Ничего не стоит испугать такую прелестную пару крыльев, начиная слишком решительно. Фестиваль только стартовал! В конце концов, только потому, что он тоже ищет своих сотриадников, еще не значило, что он не может уделить им пару бримов.   
  
\- Сюда, - придав своему лицу простодушное выражение, сказал Тандеркрэкер, показывая путь в одно из общественных мест, где один Сикер или трое могли тихо сидеть с кубом энергона или быть занятыми громкими актами ухаживания, не рискуя быть потревоженными.   
  
\- Что ж, кто ты? – Спросил Скайварп, практически напевая от эйфории, - я не думаю, что я _когда-либо_  танцевал так раньше, и мне хочется верить, что я припоминаю кого-то настолько классного, как ты, в небе. Ты – Танцор?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Старскрим с неуловимым изумлением, с любопытством изучая Скайварпа, - вообще-то, я – ученый… точнее, мне следовало сказать, что я  _был_ ученым, но я потерял свое место.  
  
\- Что-то произошло? – Спросил Тандеркрэкер, которому не понравилось грустное, смирившееся выражение темного лица Сикера.  
  
\- Несчастный случай, мой партнер был потерян, - пожал плечами серебряный Сикер, крылья пренебрежительно щелкнули, когда его лицо застыло, - я был обвинен, конечно же, и они отобрали мое место.  
  
\- Это не честно, - с симпатией ответил Скайварп прежде чем сделать прогоняющее движение когтями, - давайте больше не будем говорить о грустном! Ты - классный танцор, а сейчас - время Фестиваля! Развлекайся!  
  
\- Хороший совет, - сказал Сикер, немного посмеявшись, в первый раз, после того, как он потерял все, над чем он так старательно работал. Тандеркрэкер и Скайварп обнаружили, что очарованы тем, как черты его лица смягчались, когда он улыбался.  
\- Итак… кто вы такие и чем вы занимаетесь?  
  
\- Я – Скайварп, я адепт Динамического Искусства, - ухмыльнулся черно-фиолетовый Сикер, показывая на синего, - а этот тихий – мой супруг, Тандеркрэкер. Он – торговец.  
  
\- А как тебя зовут? – Спросил Тандеркрэкер, предвкушение захлестнуло его прямо из ниоткуда, пока он ждал ответа.  
  
-…Старскрим, - ответ пришел неохотно, будто бы его вырвали из воколайзера Сикера против воли последнего.  
  
Дрожь охватила троих Сикеров, и спустя клик, их Искры  _знали_.  
  
\- Старскрим, - промурлыкал Скайварп, фиолетовые когти скользили по голубой руке. Это прикосновение подтвердило догадку, чувство  _триады_ , так давно разыскиваемой, разрасталось внутри них.  
  
\- Старскрим, - Тандеркрэкер не мог удержать благоговение в своем голосе, когда он произнес имя, прикасаясь к бледному крылу. Триадное притяжение было настолько _сильное_ , что заставило его почувствовать себя слабым в ответ.   
  
\- Я… - Старскрим уставился, оптика бледная от шока, - мне надо идти.  
  
Еще не оправившиеся от потрясения, ни один из них не был достаточно быстр, чтобы остановить Старскрима во время побега последнего. Они просто сидели там, шокированные ответом Старскрима. Он  _убежал_ от них.  _Отверг_  их! Их! Его _сотриадников_!  
  
\- Мы наконец-то нашли его, - сказал Тандеркрэкер, удивительная смесь триумфа и боли в его голосе, - мы нашли его, но он  _ужаснулся_ и он  _ушел_.  
  
\- Что ж, - Скайварп посмотрел на своего супруга и оскалился в маниакальной ухмылке, - похоже, нам пора объявить охоту на Старскрима!  
  
  
 _...конец первой части..._  
...продолжение следует...


End file.
